Dream to Reality
by ChaseVoid
Summary: Shigeru x Satoshi. Satoshi looses a battle to Shigeru and is sad but determined to win next time. Based on the last AG episode, he is in Shinou and reliazes his path and something more


Inspired by the song 'We Will Meet Again' form 'Pokémon - Lucario and Mystery of Mew - Extra Tracks' and the latest Pokémon (Pocket Monsters) Advanced Generation 191 - The End of a Journey; The Start of a Journey. This episode marks the end of AG and re-introduces Shigeru in a cool new outfit. (YAY! Shigeru fans all over the world meets and rejoices (.)"

Warning: This is a Shonen-ai (Boy's Love). This Edda is based on Pokémon characters Satoshi (Ash) & Shigeru (Gary). It has some mild sexual content but not very graphic.

* * *

((&))

* * *

Special thanks to Maiko for the translation of the postcard scene where Shigeru and Satoshi had a little chat. I'm putting this here without permission. Sorry..! Thanks to Yahoo! ShiShi Group for great Pallet shipping contents and Celestial Twilight Guardian for the links to great ShiShi content and this episode.

_Okay, so Satoshi is feeling down because he lost the last battle. So everyone sends him stuff to cheer him on. Shigeru sends him a postcard from the Shinou region, where he is researching Pokémon. What follows is Satoshi sort of responding in his mind to the stuff Shigeru says._

**Satoshi**_: So Shigeru's working hard too._

_ Postcard scene _

**Shigeru**_: Pull yourself together, Satoshi-kun._

**Satoshi**_: Shi-Shigeru._

**Shigeru**_: You beat me. Is it alright for you to keep on losing like this?_

**Satoshi**_: I know._

**Shigeru**_: Really? Then you have to hurry up and move forward._

**Satoshi**_: I will win! I'll definitely win next time!_

**Shigeru**_: Cause I don't have time to stand around with you to wait._

_ End postcard scene _

**Haruka**_: What is it Satoshi?_

**Satoshi**_: That's right; there is no time to stand around. All right, I'll do it!_

**Masato**_: Now he's suddenly full of energy._

**Satoshi**_: Of course I am! With everyone cheering me on like this, I wouldn't be a man if I didn't get fired up!_

**Enishida**_: Satoshi-kun's finally acting like himself again._

_ Ookido-hakase and Enishida exchange pleasantries _

**Ookido-hakase**_: Shigeru is my grandson and Satoshi's rival. In times like this, he's the best medicine for Satoshi._

**Enishida**_: I see._

_Hope you enjoy the translations. _

_pinkrms_

* * *

((&))

* * *

'_How is it possible that Shigeru beat me? Even after all the training I've done in the past two years. Damn it! Why did he have to say those HARSH words to me? Do I mean nothing to him? After all we've been though during the Silver Jhoto Conference I thought we were friends again. We were in such good terms and then this happened. Why did I have to loose to him of the people? I know it's my fault. It's my entire fault. If I hadn't lost the battle he wouldn't have thought about me like that. It's because of me this have happened just like years ago when were kids. I know why he started to hate me. It's because I'm weak. He wanted me to be strong. He wanted me to be worthy of his friendship and all he ever wanted was for me to stand up to my challenges and win them. How could I let myself to loose after all this? Even though I lost and he treated me badly I know that he cares for me. Wow! Do I have some wishful thinking or what? There's no way he could like me. I am weak. But I'll prove myself to him. I can become strong too. I did it once I can do it twice. I promise you I'll be strong and win our next battle. Then perhaps we can travel together. _

_Uh! I can't think straight anymore. How could he or rather anyone expect me to win against him when he comes out of the blue dressed up all sexy and irresistible? The black polo t-shirt with beautiful purple pants and a cute little pendant to complete his angelic frame. Of course, how could I forget those dreamy eyes whose one look towards me made me paralyzed. It should illegal for someone to be this handsome but him. Maybe not. Because there's no way anyone could match up to his serene grace. Truly I can say he was forged by the hands of God. No it was made by hands of the Devil because he could only make such grandeur. The truth is from the moment I saw him there right in front of me, all I wanted was to glomp him, kiss him and make him mine. _

_I can't believe I said that but yeah it's true I have feelings for him. Not just friendship but more than that. The feeling of love. Yes, I love him. I didn't how, when or where but it's there and I am happy for it. Though it really hurts when speaks mean to me but I just can't help falling in love with him. I tried to suppress it and even forget it but it's not possible. It's a part of my life and there's no way to make it go away. I don't want it to go away. Even though it hurts to see him going away from me and by being away from him, I want to suffer. If there's even a chance for me to be with him I don't mind the pain. It's been few years since I started to feel about him like that. I thought over my past and no matter how I look at it I love him._

_**I Satoshi am in love with Shigeru. **_

_If only I could say this to him_. sigh _I remember correctly, when I was in the bizarre Battle Pyramid of Brandon and was taken over by the evil, through the darkness I could only think of Shigeru. All I wanted was for him to come and take me away. He was always there from the very beginning, protecting and guiding and inspiring me to the beautiful life I live now. I couldn't have asked for more but since I've discovered my feeling for him I want him. I want him to love me. I want him to do things to me that no one has ever done to me. I want to be his. I don't know how it feels to be with someone you love. I bet it feels super fantastic and nice. (Thanks to Haruka and her choice of romantic novels) I want to feel like that too. Whenever he's near me or when I see him I feel really different and I know it would feel even better in his arms. It isn't fair. Why can't I have someone I love just because I am weak? I'll show him next time and then I'll confess to him my feelings. I know then he'll definitely accept me. I've lived my whole childhood with him but still I'm a bit unsure. I wonder if he'll accept me after all I am a boy. Even after cutting all the pros and cons of a matter there will always remain some random elements which cannot be predicted. I really don't know if I should take the risk and tell him. What's the worst that can happen? If he accepts me we will live our lives happily ever after (with other problem of our family but that's another thing) or he would hate me for even thinking about him that way. AHH! This is worst but it wouldn't change much since he is already disappointed by me. You know how it hurts even more when the person you love is disappointed by you rather than being mad because he expects you to be much better than that_. sigh_ I really need a life.'_

"All this thinking is making my head spin. I don't think I feel so good." I said out loud as I walked towards a nearby river shore away from the town and my entourage. Takeshi and Hikari are staying in the Pokémon Center and I wanted to have some time to myself so I left Pikachu with them. I've been thinking about all this for goodness knows when. It seems as if so many decades have passed since I saw Shigeru but actually it's been six months. The shore has a serene environment. I looked up at twinkling night sky too see a beautiful moon like the one before he and I left on our own journey and also before the Silver Conference started where I had a chat with him. I gazed at flowing river. A river always flows like the never stopping Time; whoever stands in their way is always eroded and no seems to care. Why don't people seem to care at all as long it's not about them? I guess we've underestimated the power of love or why would we hurt each other. Don't you find that ironical when love is all we need?

'_I wish he'd be here right now. Why did he have to do this to me? Shigeru…Shigeru…'_

"**SHIGERU!**"

"What is it?" questioned someone from behind.

I turned around to see gasp…… I am shocked o . I didn't even realize that I'd spoken out loud and now he's standing here right in front of me. Did I mention how divine he looks in the moon light? I just wanna glomp him to death. Well not exactly death then how am I gonna tell him I'm obsessed with him. Anyways where was I, oh yeah I busy being shocked by the sudden appearance of my infatuation.

Stumbling upon my words I managed to speak "I don't have any Pokémon right now to battle with you." Damn I sounded so lame and from where did battling come in between romance.

He let out a small chuckle and replied "I figured that much." 'Oh _God help me his smile is so damn sexy. I want him. What's he doing?_' He moved forward up to me. '_Stop it!' _But still he came near me. Maybe he couldn't read my mind. Of course he can't he isn't psychic.

"Satoshi" he said oh so gently. Maybe he sensed my uneasiness as he put a palm on my shoulder. It sent a zap of electricity throughout my body.

"Satoshi" he did it again… I won't be able to hold any longer if he continues to torment me like this. Every word he speaks turns me on but still he continues "Satoshi I am sorry…" I put my finger to hush me and told him "It's alright. I understand. You don't need to apologize. You expected me to be able to stand up to you." This ardor is burning me up inside. I don't think I can't hold it any longer "No it's because..." It was just too much to bear and I needed to cool it down. So I did the only sensible thing I could do. I closed my eyes and before I could stop myself I leaned forward and placed a very hot pair of lips upon Shigeru's face. I kissed him. I KISSED HIM. I was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. All of our memories flooded into my mind from the day we met, our childhood, sweet adventures, trainings and love. I didn't know what to do. I would have mentally kicked myself for acting so recklessly but it was busy with other important things.

I waited for him to push me back but instead I felt a pressure against my lips and my eyes opened and stared right into a pair of endless emerald pools. _Shigeru is kissing me_. The very young man of Satoshi's dirty dreams was kissing him! Satoshi's brain shut down and suddenly I felt his arms wove around my smaller tanned body that was overwhelmed by his and he held me in place and returned the kiss with vengeance. _I am most likely in the centre of an erotic dream_, or so I thought as I felt the object of my wet dreams nip at my lower lip to gain entrance for a much deeper kiss. I didn't care any longer. _If I am asleep and this is a dream, why the heck should I hold back?_ There is no reason at all – so I just let everything go and I grasped the dream with my two bare hands and held it so close against my body as I possibly could.

We pulled away, gasping. All I could think at that moment was how wonderful the kiss was. I was all flustered and noticed him smile at me which turned me red. "Shi-Shigeru I love you!" finally I managed to say those words which I've been practicing for months. And now I know will come rejection, though I enjoyed the kiss very much I knew this was somehow inevitable. "I love you too." He said that and made me immobilized again. This day is full of surprises I have to admit. "C-Co..-Come again…" I stammered. I couldn't believe my ears. This handsome love of mine is actually returning my love. Maybe he sensed my skepticism so he kissed me again and I'm glad he did. He pressed a firm kiss to my lips, crushing his lips to mine. Shigeru immediately pushed his tongue into my slack mouth, my itching fingers just barely grazing over his crotch. I could feel hiss arousal grow beneath my fingers and he moaned. This was heaven. I always wanted to do this and here I am. Hope this isn't dream 'cause dreams aren't so heated. I could feel myself growing hard.

This is all wrong. Even though how much my lust takes over me, I know I shouldn't move too fast. I don't wanna ruin this moment so I moved my around Shigeru's neck and return the kiss with much more fire. I could feel him smiling and I made me feel good. I guess he must have wanted this too. We parted for much needed air. I was panting heavily for my breath, now as red as a maraschino though he was calm and happy. "D-Does this mean we are together?" I asked coyly to which he replied with another heated kiss. Boy, he sure can give a hell of a kiss. "Does that answer your question or you need some more proof?" he asked, threatening kisses. "I don't know…but I didn't wanna take any chances" and glomped upon him. I always wanted to do this. v

After the fun (I mean only kissing nothing more…), Shigeru and I were sitting under the Ume (Plum) Blossoms enjoying the panorama. "Do you remember how much memories this moon has for us. Everything when we were together was under this moon." he said to me and I smiled and reclined on his chest. It was so comfortable than the bed. No dirty feeling now . "I wanted to say this earlier but I feared of rejection and also was confused but..." he paused of a moment as I kissed him and moved towards his jaw line. "…I guess there was no for that. I was going to confess today but you did it before" and he moaned as I nipped at his collar bone. I just love to hear him moan my name. Yes, finally Shigeru was all mine. I moved lower towards his chest but he stopped me and gave me the pleasure. He kissed me deeper and harder and moved down to my chest. It was a good thing that I didn't wear a t-shirt today other wise I couldn't have savored this at all. It's true every thing happens with a meaning. Damn, why is he teasing me like that? Shigeru smiled when he felt my anxiousness. Even if it almost killed him to hold back at this moment, he would savor it. It was our first time together and I didn't care that it was a bit rushed. Hell, if you ask me we have had enough foreplay to last a lifetime. Our heated arguments, our spars, our rivalry. It was all foreplay. And now…

He moved away from me a little out of breath but it left a weird kind of cold to me. You know the kind which come from inside. I was a bit scared to what he might say so I waited impatiently "Sorry" was all he said. It broke my heart "but its ok. I want to." I pleaded and reassured him. "Sato-chan, I don't want to rush these things. We just got together so I want to enjoy our friendship for sometime. Besides we are a year young for this." "I understand. We'll wait." I can totally understand his speculations. After all I went through this too and besides we have our whole life ahead of us for sex. Right now all I am contended is by being close to him. The person I love. I finally know how it feels to be with the one you love. And mark my words with golden ink (golden pens not included.) that it's the best thing that has ever happened to me. The greatest thing you ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.

"Satoshi. Satoshi" I heard someone calling out to me. When the source of the female voice came closer and shocked gasp from her. I heard Shigeru wake me up and I saw Hikari there. "Umm Hikari…what's the matter?" I guess it's a no brainier because she found the two of us in each others arms.

"Satoshi-kun would you mind telling me what's going on?" she asked "We..umm..well.." this is unnerving but Shigeru covered me up "We were sleeping." "Well I can see that too. I am not blind you know. But mind telling me what you're doing ON each other." She demanded and I could see Takeshi coming up to us with a confused look followed up by Pikachu. Takeshi asked "There you are and we were searching everywhere for ya. Hey, what's Shigeru-kun doing here?" This is bad. I looked over at Shigeru and gave me an approval to which I was glad. I wanted to come out of the closet for a long time and this is the perfect chance.

I explained everything to my companions. _Well here goes nothing. If they don't accept me, though I'll be sad but I'll be with Shigeru always_. "I am a bit surprised, to say at least, but I am totally fine with it. And besides you two look so cute together" Hikari replied in cheerful tone. We both sighed and there was less tension but what about Takeshi, the philander, he looks very uncertain. "Satoshi-kun, I guess I'll need some time to accept it. But really I don't have anything against you. It's all too sudden." "We understand and we'll wait for the time when you accept it" Shigeru my lover-boy said in reply and pulled me closer to him. "I think it's quite late we turn in" he suggested and we all agreed and headed back towards the Pokémon Center.

After arriving at the Center, we took two separate rooms, one for Shigeru and I. But Takeshi warned us not to be naughty to which I could only blush my way out as I was dragged into the room by Shigeru with a suggestive grin. That night I slept (just slept ok) with Shigeru as a friend and as a lover. My life is the best. Being with Shigeru is the best. He nuzzled me and kissed me to sleep. I am the happiest guy in the whole world.

This has been the best night of my life. Today my dreams became reality.

* * *

((.))

* * *

Well what do you'll think? If you find any mistakes please point it out. It'll help me improve.

I always wanted to know, when you all read a story what is the first thing that draws your attention and makes you read it?

**ChaseVoid**

(P.S. Thanks to my sister Chandrika for making my life miserable and cursing me. It's because of her spiteful behaviors that I've been able to write this.)


End file.
